the_red_cowfandomcom-20200214-history
Northern Country Land
The Northern Country Lands are a part of The Country Lands which resides below The Wilderlands and beside The Fang Coast. A rather windy state with lots of open hills and plains. The state recieves little rainfall, as most winds come from over the cold high mountains. This forces the state to rely on fresh water sources. The area itself was probably settled after The Demons War ended, as many refugees and pioneers sought new horizons to rebuild their lives. Major Cities Some small city-states settled in the North, which became self sufficient or world players. Helmfirth Is a self sufficient city which mainly creates produce via agriculture and animal rearing. Run by Land Barons and minor lords, this city works the land around it to yield many crops with its many labourers. The town adopts Gothic/Classical architecture and is known for its wealthy snobs. Folondo Is a world player in terms of magical production, Folondo is one of the biggest exporters in magical items, including focuses, scrolls and magic items. Folondo itself was built using magical means, Sculptors, Makers and Architects designed the city of Folondo to sit solid by the coast while also using the mineral rich rivers to power their economy. Tall artistic buildings only able to stand due to the magic of their construction, the city streets are kept lit and immaculate, vendors and craftsmen hawk their wares every day of the week to the passing travellers drawn to the city. The city hosts a professional environment, and is run by a Magocracy, who fund and back the continued leading works of their own Spellweaver’s Workshop. Which also supports the law enforcement with equipment and training, making crime against the city’s Clear Guard, made organised, as criminals band together to profit from this city of magical elite. Minor Communities Teasora An ancient castle bought and re-purposed by a group of Scholars to form one of the biggest magic academies known to date. The castle itself has little structures left standing, the Outer Walls are what remain mostly intact, whereas the rest of the grounds were heavily modified to restore the castle to its former image. Kaitoile A modest town beside Teasora, the town acts alongside the school and benefits from students coming and fuelling the economy. The town lands are owned by Count Threep, who is known for being easy going and likely to frequent bars and playhouses to watch bards perform. He has gone on stage a few times himself, while in his cups, to a surprising applause. Eliserin An Elven estate owned by an old storied, mysterious and romanticised family, who own and maintain the surrounding forest. The Eliserin family has been written about in story books and made out to be an old and mystical family. However, the writings themselves are mostly fiction. The reason for most of these documents are the picturesque location the Estate sits in, as well as the magnificent construction of the estate grounds. The estate itself can be visited and stayed at as a luxury hotel. Nooz A lakeside fishing village that supports the local region with freshwater fish. The lake itself can be foggy during the colder months and the high winds can make some days risky for fishermen. Kirn A mountain base monastery where all can go to learn the Monastic ways of the Open Hand. The monastery is quite barren but sufficient enough to require little outside contact. Whistledown A small bustling Halfling Community that is famous for the origin of the Halfling Camp song. The town hosts small festivals around its local Great Grandfather Tree, which the locals say brings good luck, and good harvests. Watbridge Sitting on the southern trade way, this bridge town acts as a pit stop for merchants and travellers. The town has built the bridge wide enough for stalls and shops to set up to cater to the passing travellers, many live in the town, but not for too long before moving. Kenipo A small lake down river from Watbridge. A tower has been constructed by an unknown Arch-Mage. Who keeps their doors barred. Someone definitely lives there, as sightings have shown lights on, and figures passing windows. Natural locales Badlands A ruined area of nature, due to the increased number of prospectors and mining agents out to find “the motherload” a rumoured massive deposit of valuable minerals. The Deep Wild Forest Owned by the Eliserin Estate, this forest acts as a nature reserve. The reserve is warded via alarm spells around its perimeter, as well as patrolled by many Rangers employed by the Eliserin Estate, known as the Grey Rangers, identifiable by their grey attire and Eliserin estate symbols. ''' Tarmuck Swamp Toward the North-east of the Country Land, the Tarmuck swamp is a vile locale with stenchful tar pits and dangerous animals and creatures residing within. Rock River Canyon Carved from the major river from the mountain range source, these whitewater rapids have created a dangerous canyon which is cut through via the trade way, leading to Folondo and onwards. Grassy Plains Situated around a portion of the Southern Trade run, this area of very tall grass is protected by a band of Rangers dedicated to prevent the poaching of White Lions, which are native to the surrounding area. Minor Organisations & Groups Grey Rangers Spellweaver's Workshop Category:Country